


Toy

by disownedbytime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disownedbytime/pseuds/disownedbytime
Summary: After an argument Vil decides to use a toy in place of Leona, and he may or not be okay with it.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 70





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed and English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! I do appreciate corrections.

Vil looked at the clock, it was five minutes past 8pm.

_‘He’s really not coming, that prideful idiot prince.’_

He and Leona made an appointment to meet at Vil’s room at 8pm, like most of the nights when Vil was free. Originally they used to meet later at night, so they could have sex and then go to sleep after; but since they’ve been having less time together during the day recently, they were meeting earlier so they could also spend some time talking and enjoying each other’s company. That’s what boyfriends do, right? Being honest, this arrangement just meant they had more time to have sex, but Vil wasn’t complaining. Being with the lion was such a refreshment after a day of hard work.

However this morning they’ve had an argument during lunchtime, so Vil wasn’t sure if Leona was coming or not. Normally whenever they had a fight it was Leona’s fault, so if they had planned to meet he only had to wait for Leona to come apologize. And then they could continue with their night. But this time they were both at fault.

...

Alright, this time it had been Vil’s fault. Though he still insisted Leona was at fault too for being easily jealous. In any case, he knew he had to apologize to his boyfriend, but he wasn’t used to do it, so he didn’t know how to start. He figured he’d just wait for him to come and then he’ll find a way do it. Except, apparently he wasn’t coming tonight.

Leona’s sex drive was really high, but it seemed like his pride was even higher.

Vil thought about calling or texting him, asking if he was coming or even apologizing by phone; but if he did it right now –at the time they were supposed to meet– he was going to look desperate. He could already hear Leona’s words: ‘ _you’re so horny you you threw your own pride away so you could get fucked by me.’_

No, no, no. He couldn’t call him, he had dignity.

But he was right, he _was_ horny. He’d come to look forward to these nights as much as the prince, so he was disappointed that we wasn’t coming.

_‘I’ll apologize tomorrow then, he’ll miss the fun today.’_

He left his phone on his desk, looking at the time one last time. He went to his wardrobe, from where he got a medium sized box. He placed it on his bed, got a key from his pocket and opened it to reveal his ‘toys.’ They weren’t many, and since he started his relationship with Leona he didn’t use them that much, but he knew they would still work. He choose a black one; it wasn’t too big –which was unfortunate, but he didn’t have anything as big as Leona anyway– but it had the strongest vibrations from all of them. He grabbed some lube too and sat on his bed.

After he undressed himself, he grabbed his phone to open the app for the vibrator which connected quickly even after not being used in a while.

He began by fingering himself slowly. He knew he wouldn’t need as much preparation as with Leona, but he wasn’t going to risk hurting himself. He tried to touch the places Leona always did –the man really knew how to please him– but it had been a while since he touched himself so he found it a bit difficult. Normally it didn’t take too much to arouse him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his earlier fight with Leona, so he couldn’t concentrate. He found the sweet spot that Leona loved to abuse to make him go crazy, but it didn’t feel the same.

He felt his phone vibrate and he remembered the vibrator. That should make him feel better, or so he thought. He placed the tip on his entrance, but didn’t push it it yet, instead he grabbed his phone and opened the app. He was going to manually manage it but then remembered it had an option where it could vibrate to an audio or video.

Leona had a habit of sending ‘private’ audios during the days where they could not see each other. Vil always complained and reprimanded him over them. What if someone listened to them by mistake? Or what if he opened them in public thinking it was something important? He still saved them though, he had them in a password protected folder in his phone. This was the chance to finally give a use to them, that way he could come to his voice and it’d be as if he was here.

But he was still angry at him. How dared him stood him up! Even if it had been his fault, he should’ve come so he could apologize. It just wasn’t fair.

Even so, he couldn’t deny that those audios of his boyfriend’s sultry voice aroused him. So he decided to ignore his anger and opened one of the audios. In the one he chose Leona was describing in detail how he was getting off while looking at some of his pictures. Connecting the earphones, and placing them on his ears, Vil pushed the vibrator inside him, moving it around with his right hand while he held his phone in his left hand.

The strength of the vibrations and Leona’s voice made him moan loudly. It was embarrassing but he didn’t think he’d last too long. Of course, it wasn’t the same without Leona here, but his voice still had power over him, especially with an audio like that one. The prince really knew how to touch him so he’d prolong his orgasm enough for them to come together, he was cheesy like that. It didn’t matter though, they never finished in one round, they usually went for four or five times, depending on Leona’s mood. He didn’t think he could do it as many times right now though, he was still disappointed that he was alone. He was close when suddenly a loud noise echoed in the room.

“Are you kidding me? You couldn’t wait for me?” Leona, who had just entered the room, spoke in an annoyed tone.

Vil jolted and dropped the things he had on his hands, quickly grabbing a pillow to cover himself. Once he realized the responsible was his boyfriend he calmed down and frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? It’s 8:00. Did you forget? Or are you still angry?” He walked towards the bed and stood in front of it, staring at Vil.

“No, I– I thought you weren’t coming, it’s past 8.” Vil still had the vibrator on inside him, so his breathing was laboured.

“I texted you I was running late.”

Vil grabbed his phone and noticed he had a text from him, at 8:13, almost ten minutes ago. “T-that was past 8 already, it was too late.”

Leona raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t wait 10 minutes? Were you really that desperate?”

“No, shut up, it’s not like that.” He really wanted to take out the vibrator from his body but he felt it’d look silly if he did it when they were talking. “I just thought you weren’t coming because– because of our fight this morning.”

“When has that stopped me?” He crossed his arms.

Vil looked away. “It’s because– look, I’m sor– just come, you’re already here.”

Leona took a step forwards while he stared at his boyfriend’s naked body. Then he noticed the ‘toy box’ that was still on the bed and took a peek inside.

“I didn’t know you had these, why hadn’t you say it before?” He rummaged into the box while he spoke, grabbing different toys and looking at them.

Vil quickly grabbed the one he had at the moment and put it in the box again, however the quick movement made the vibrator move inside him. He tried to suppress a moan but Leona noticed right away.

Leona removed the still vibrating dildo from inside Vil. “So, this is my replacement. It’s too small. Is it any good?” He inspected it slowly. “Where does it turn off?”

Vil pointed towards his discarded phone silently. When Leona grabbed it, he heard voices coming through the earphones. Frowning, and ready to argue about the male voice, the prince put the earphones to his ears. He was pleasantly surprised when he understood the voice was his.

“You said you hated these and didn’t want me to send them, but you were using them toget off. You like this better? Do you prefer it when I’m not here? Just my voice, maybe a picture of my face since you like it so much–”

“Oh, stop it, it was you who was doing it without me.” Vil snapped back as the audio continued on Leona’s hands. “I don’t use these anymore since I started seeing you, that’s why I didn’t tell you. But today I thought–” Vil looked away, the stare of the man too much for him to handle in his state. “This is awkward, I feel like you’re scolding me. Just come here.”

Leona became quiet while he stared down at him. After realizing the power he had over Vil he grinned. “No.”

Vil was dumbfounded by the reply, but before he could say anything Leona continued.

“I won’t help you this time, you’re doing fine on your own.” He returned the vibrator to him. “You can have this back, you’ll need it.”

“Leona, stop joking.”

“No, you’re right. I’m scolding you. You couldn’t wait for me, instead you used a lousy replacement. Did it feel half as good in your needy ass?” Leona walked towards Vil’s desk and grabbed his chair, placing it in front of the bed. “You know, at any other moment I’d love this. Coming inside your room knowing you’re naked, moaning my name, touching yourself, waiting for me. But not today.”

“I told you, I’m so– about this morning, I’m sor–” The words wouldn’t come out, so Vil opted to stay quiet.

Leona sat backwards on the chair, looking at Vil on his bed. “No complaints then? Then for your punishment–”

“Punishment? What are you talking about?”

“Naughty boys who can’t fulfill a promise to their boyfriend should be punished, right?” Leona grinned. “But if you do as I say, I may reward you for being good.”

Vil gulped. He was angry but he couldn’t do anything against the way his heart fluttered and his body reacted when Leona spoke like that.

“What do you want me to do?” He spoke quietly to hide the desire in his voice.

Leona loved the current sight of his boyfriend. “Just do exactly as I say. You know what to say if it’s too much, right?”

Vil nodded. They had safe words but they hadn’t used them in a while as they rarely did anything as extreme to need them.

“Sit facing me with your legs spread out.” Leona commanded.

Normally he’d tell him to not order him, but this time he complied. He let go of the pillow and sat in front of him, opening his legs just enough for him to see his dick.

“More.”

Vil spread them more, little by little until he heard Leona say that it was enough.

“You’re ready, right? Put that small thing inside you, but don’t move it yet.”

The actor grabbed the vibrator and inserted it slowly, making sure Leona had a good view of his ass.

“It’s really small, do you even feel anything?”

“I got them long ago and it’s not like I knew I was going to have a boyfriend like you. I know it’s small but it’s good when it’s on.”

“What audio did you use before my voice?”

“No audio, I used the phone to choose the vibration.”

Leona still held the phone on his hands, though the audio had ended a while ago. While he was looking at the app Vil moved his hips slightly, trying to feel the friction of the toy inside him. He was getting desperate and bored at the same time.

“I didn’t say you could do that.” Leona spoke without looking at him while he was still checking the phone.

“You’re taking too long, just give it to me if–”

Vil didn’t get to finish his sentence because Leona pressed a button making the toy vibrate, instead he moaned softly.

“You’re really impatient, who’d say that the little kitten would beg to get off?”

“I’m not begging.”

“You will.” Leona pressed the button again to turn it off. “Should I turn this on?”

Vil scowled.

“I can’t hear you.”

“... Leona, turn the vibrator on, please.”

“And?”

“And... let me pleasure myself.”

“Why would I do that? You don’t sound convincing.”

Vil gave a deep breath. He felt a bit silly, but he was aroused enough that he didn’t mind it. “Please, control the vibrator to get me off and let me thrust myself into it, and let me cum, and–”

Leona turned the toy on on a light vibration. “Keep going.”

“P-please, I’ll do as you say, I promise. I’ll take my punishment so I can get a reward... so more, please...”

He increased the vibration level slightly.

“Tell me why you’re getting punished.”

“Be–because I was too horny and didn’t wait for you.”

“Yeah, and you still are. Look at you, you’re hard already.”

“Yes, I am hard, so please, more...”

“Alright. Take the vibrator out, place it on the bed and sit on it.”

Without any protest this time, Vil did as Leona said. He wasn’t ashamed of his body at all; he liked it a lot and he knew Leona liked it as well, but having his dick exposed while he lowered into the vibrator made him feel embarrassed, yet at the same time he wanted Leona to watch him more. He closed his eyes while he slowly eased into it, trying to please Leona.

“Don’t close your eyes.”

“What? But–”

“Look at me.”

Vil opened his eyes and found Leona staring at him. A hungry stare, like a lion who was about to pounce on his prey.

“Thrust into it, but don’t look away.”

It was hard to not close his eyes in pleasure, but Vil did the best he could. Tears that had already formed in his eyes made it hard to look at Leona, but even through them he saw that the lion was enjoying the show.

“Do you like this?” Vil bit his finger while he spoke. He wasn’t moving too fast, he wanted Leona to enjoy his performance.

“Not bad.” He stood up and walked to the bed. “Imagine if your fans saw you like this. What would they say?” Vil only moaned in reply, so Leona continued. “That their little idol is a slut that love exposing his body, fucking himself shamelessly. You’re enjoying this too much.”

Vil closed his eyes for a second before he remembered the instruction and opened them again. “ I am, I like it a lot, but I want you more than anything.”

“Not yet.” Instead of going with him, Leona went to the toy box and grabbed something from inside. “Use this.”

He handled him a circular toy made of silicone. A cock ring.

“Why don’t you put it on me?” Vil looked up at Leona, his eyes peering through his eyelashes in a seductive manner.

“No. You haven’t earn your reward yet. Put it yourself and continue.” Leona returned to his seat.

Reluctantly Vil did as he was told. His own touch while he was putting it in made him want to touch himself more.

“Can I touch my dick?”

“Tell me what you want to do.”

“I want to stroke it with my filthy hands while I keep fucking myself.”

“Go ahead, then. That was what I was gonna ask anyway. But you can’t cum yet.”

Without wasting more time, Vil grabbed his dick and stroke it up and down. It was a bit hard to find a good pace between stroking himself and thrusting into the vibrator, but once he found it, he moved steadily. He kept moaning Leona’s name again and again.

“You really are enjoying this too much. Are you sure you still need me?”

Keeping his eyes open was more difficult than anything, yet he didn’t want to miss the stare from his boyfriend.

“It’d be better if you were touching me instead.”

“Quiet. I’ll only touch you if you behave, I told you. And there’s still other things we can use before that.”

“Why do you even know what these are and how they work? Do you use them too?”

“Shut up. The only noise I want to hear from you are your moans.”

Vil closed his mouth shut, suppressing the moans that threatened to leave his lips.

“Are you defying my orders? Do you want to get punished more? You’re such a bad boy.” Leona stood up from his seat.

“Don’t call me that, I feel like I’m listening to Mr. Crewel.”

“Ah, you are still talking about other men when you’re with me. Do you want me to call him? So he can see you as the little whore you are. Or should we call that lizard too?” Even though his tone was the same as it had been since the start, Vil noticed the affliction in it.

He grimaced, he didn’t intend to bring back their previous fight.

“Stop, I don’t want that. I only want you, nobody else but you. I wouldn’t let anyone else to get this close to me.” His words were honest. He knew he had hurt Leona in the morning when he said what he said, and he hadn’t mean to, but it was so hard to explain that.

Leona noticed the anguish in his boyfriend’s words too. Truth to be told, he knew he had been wrong back then. He thought if he ignored it, Vil would do it too, and they could continue as if nothing had happened, but it seemed like it had affected Vil more than he was letting show.

He walked towards his boyfriend and placed his hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. “It’s okay, I know. I’m sorry for saying that.”

Vil closed his eyes in relief, melting into his touch, feeling the love emanate from it.

“I didn’t say you could close your eyes.” Leona grinned.

Vil glared at him, but smiled nonetheless –the previous anguish starting to fade.

“I guess I can reward you now. You’ve been good. What do you want me to do for you?” Leona kept caressing Vil’s face.

Vil looked up at the man and then down at his growing erection. “I want to suck your cock.” He said with such a sweet voice that even took Leona by surprise.

“Are you sure? I could do it for you if you want to.”

“No, I want to make you feel better. I want you.” His stare fixed on his member.

Leona lifted Vil’s chin with his fingers. “Want to beg for it?”

Even though Vil knew they still had to talk about what had happened, he was relieved that Leona wasn’t mad at him. If he could still continue having sex with him, then it meant things weren’t too bad.

He nodded. “Please let me suck your cock. It’s so big and it’s throbbing and I need to feel it in my mouth. I want to lick it, and suck on it and I want to taste you, and–”

“That’s okay.” Leona undid his belt and pants, opening his zipper down just enough to get his dick out. “Start.”

Forgetting the vibrator and his own dick, Vil knelt down in front of Leona and took his member with both hands. It was definitely bigger than any of his toys, he couldn’t fit it in one hand. He slide his fingers along the shaft; texture was a different thing too, not smooth at all like the one he’d been using before. A lion’s dick had some spikes on the lower part, ‘penile spines’ were called, which served to trigger ovulation in females. Leona, being a lion beastman, had a variation of it, which of course, didn’t trigger anything on Vil. He had been wary of it at first, between the size and the barbs, he was scared of the repercussions, but with patience and time, he’d come to accept it and even enjoy it. Not wasting more time, he licked the shaft from the base to the tip, feeling the spikes and the rough skin on his tongue. Then he took his member in his mouth, he couldn’t fit it all in, of course, but he tried as much as he could, using his hands to help too.

Leona grunted. He was not only enjoying the sensation in his dick but also the sight of his boyfriend in such state. He noticed the discarded vibrator besides them, so he grabbed it and spoke to Vil. “Vil, I’ll put this inside you. Be ready.”

Vil barely had time to understand what Leona was saying when he felt the toy in his entrance. He held his breath when it was being inserted, but slowly got used to it. Leona waited a few moments before he grabbed the phone again and turned the vibrator on a higher intensity.

Vil yelped when he felt the vibrations, but didn’t stop working on Leona’s dick.

Leona thrusted the toy in a rhythmic manner eliciting moans from Vil, which in turn made the sensation of his mouth in Leona’s dick more intense. They kept a constant rhythm for a while, Leona hitting Vil’s sweet spot in his prostate while Vil sucked and licked Leona’s dick.

“L-Leona, I’m going to–”

“Not yet.” He retracted the vibrator, and when Vil stopped to complain, Leona pushed his head into his dick. “Don’t stop, I’m almost there too.”

Vil choked slightly, but still continued. After a while, Leona resumed the thrusting, first slowly and then desperately. Moments later Vil came into the bed and Leona’s legs, followed by Leona coming inside Vil’s mouth.

Leona collapsed in the bed, but Vil stayed up, resting his weight on his hands above Leona’s lower body. When he finally regained his breath, he removed the vibrator from his ass and the cock ring from his dick. Then he crawled to where Leona was resting.

“Why did you swallow? You hate it.” Leona softly placed his hand on Vil’s cheek when he saw a thin streak coming from his lips.

“Leona, I’m sorry.” He placed his hand over Leona’s own. “I really didn’t mean to say what I said, I was just angry. I’m sorry for bringing up that stuff about Malleus. And I’m sorry for not apologizing earlier, I didn’t know how–”

“It’s okay, I’m not angry. I knew you didn’t mean it.” Leona caressed his face.

“You were angry when you arrived.”

“I thought you didn’t want me here since you started on your own. That made me sad, and a bit angry at myself.”

Vil plopped down on Leona’s chest who, in turn, hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“I prefer you to the toys, you know, right? Though, I liked you using them on me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had so many? We could’ve used them before.”

Vil blushed. “I told you I prefer you, why would I need them when I have you. Besides, it was embarrassing.”

“You make it sound like I’m another of your toys.”

Vil laughed. “You kinda are, the most handsome toy I have.” He incorporated and kissed Leona. “But I love you too, so that makes you different from them.”

Leona rolled Vil into the bed with him on top. “So, are you okay with using your toys again, me included? I think we didn’t finish.” He kissed Vil softly and lovingly. “But if you don’t want to, I understand.”

“As if you were done with one round.” Vil smiled. “It’s fine, I want you.”

“I’m sorry too, Vil. For getting angry, for getting jealous, for what I said. I hate seeing you sad.”

Vil hugged Leona. “It’s okay, I know. I’m glad you still came here. I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t.”

“It was clear what you were doing, I’m sure you would’ve finished too.” Leona licked Vil’s ear.

“Oh, not that. Shut up.”

“So, it’s okay if I keep sending you audios, right? But you have to send some back when you use them for your pleasure.” Moving from his ears, he started sucking on Vil’s neck.

“I told you I don’t do that–” his words were cut when Leona bit into his skin. “B-but you can do whatever you want. I don’t care.”

“No, you have to send something back. A video would be better.”

“Impossible.”

“I’ll buy you better toys. Something bigger.”

Vil rolled his eyes. “You’re terrible, but I won’t say no if you’re okay with you using them on me.”

“Sure, I won’t let you replace me for a lousy toy.” Leona kissed Vil’s chest. “Ready? I don’t think I can wait more.”

“Undress first, your clothes are scratching my skin.”

“Yes, yes your majesty. Though, wouldn’t you help me instead? I want to feel your touch too.”

Vil nodded and kissed Leona once again, before they restarted their activities once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3   
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments, I do not reply to all the comments but I do read them!


End file.
